


【拔杯】圣诞快乐劳伦斯先生

by INGRIDMIRA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INGRIDMIRA/pseuds/INGRIDMIRA
Summary: 一个圣诞甜饼。超短。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 29





	【拔杯】圣诞快乐劳伦斯先生

已经是平安夜了，可壁炉上的那个洞，威尔还是没有修好，因为这总让他想起和阿拉娜之间那个尴尬的吻，而那个破损的壁炉就像是一个黑洞，总在他回到狼陷的时候将他猛地拽回那一刻去，让他浑身上下都感到一阵受伤。  
不稳定。  
每个人都当他是破损的茶杯——但越来越多的阿司匹林和越来越多的时间断层更加证明了他就是个正悬在桌弦边摇摇欲坠的陶瓷杯——这没法不让人失落，这比阿拉娜的“不稳定”还要让他难过。  
他正在下坠，他正在失控。  
没人能帮他。  
连汉尼拔也帮不了他，尽管医生的存在能让他感到一丝宽慰，但他还是对于当下的现实感到疑惑和不真实。即便现在屋子里正开着电暖炉，而狗狗们热烘烘的皮肤也在烘烤着他，他也对此存在着一定的怀疑。他不知道他下一秒是不是就会出现在别的地方，还是某个平安夜凶杀现场，也或许他会穿戴整齐，然后意识混沌地横穿整个州去往汉尼拔的家——毕竟今天可是平安夜，也许医生会想要一个人共度节日。但是他转而又想到，按照医生的品味来讲，他或许更乐意出现在歌剧院或是某个名流的高级派对上，而不是和他这个邋里邋遢闻起来像“瓶子上印着船”的FBI讲师消遣时光。  
再者，他看向自己背包里的档案——他总是和切萨皮克开膛手有个约会——没人想要在平安夜的时候和一个脑子里装着连环杀手的人呆在一起的。  
想到这里他更觉受伤，他总是与恐惧为伴，恐惧永远是他的密友。  
不稳定。  
一个词似乎就是他的判决书，从此威尔·格雷厄姆便被隔离在正常世界之外。这就像是回到了他的校园时光，格雷厄姆家的小子总是那个边缘人，一头糟糕的卷发，阴郁的蓝眼睛，没人会在意他，那些擅长霸凌混蛋小子也不会注意他。威尔·格雷厄姆——一个永远的陌生人。  
不稳定。  
威尔最后看了他的背包一眼。然后他决定，在这个平安夜他要做一个正常人。  
可就在他移开目光的下一秒，他又听见了熟悉的，类似松鼠或是其他什么小动物的尖叫声。那个声音之前出现在他的壁炉、他的脑子里。有那么一瞬间，威尔决定自己不要再去理会那些声音了，可是几个呼吸之间他还是穿上衣服拿上猎枪走出了房门。  
温斯顿跟在他的身边，他提着枪小心翼翼地走向森林的边缘，谨慎地望着四周，并没有发现野兽之类的痕迹。  
在靠近森林的时候，温斯顿突然冲着某个方向狂吠起来。他立马将枪指向那个地方，朝着狗狗吹了个口哨。  
“温斯顿，”他冲着狗狗说，“呆在这。”  
他端着枪往前走，可是温斯顿还是跟在他身后。树林里一片漆黑，浓重的黑暗像是要把人的意识给吸进去一样，积雪泛着微弱的冷光，四周除了温斯顿和他的呼吸声便再没有一丝声响。  
他慢慢挪到一棵树旁，双眼直直凝视着黑暗，小心地把手指移到板机上。  
并没有人。  
他又往前走了几步，呼吸在他脸前凝成白色的雾接着又消失在空气中。  
然后他放下了枪。  
又是一次幻觉。  
他转过身，发现温斯顿正在刨着一片雪地。他走过去，把狗狗刨出来的东西用枪拨在一边。  
那是一只冻僵了的松鼠的尸体，它紧闭着双眼，手里还抱着一颗松果，它的皮毛仍旧蓬松，仿佛前一秒仍活蹦乱跳着。  
可怜的小东西，他想，蹲下身，准备把它重新埋起来。  
他捡起这个冻僵了的小家伙，发现它格外的轻，接着他闻到了一股淡淡的香气，然后他看见了松鼠的腹部中间一道被缝合整齐的针脚细密的伤口。寒意直接从指尖传到了他的心脏，他几乎是下意识地撕开了那道缝合的伤口，然后他看见了一只有着骷髅形状的飞蛾、一小束包扎精美的樱花，和一张折叠成心脏状的卡片。  
血液叫嚣着涌向他的大脑，他几乎都能听见它们在血管里翻滚沸腾的声音。在一瞬间他想起了他的背包，想起了无数个与尸体共眠的夜晚、汗湿的毛巾、壁炉上的黑洞、阿拉娜的吻、汉尼拔的厨房……  
他颤抖着拆开那个卡片，尽管月色昏暗，而他的眼前也因为血液上涌的原因变得模糊不清，他也看清了那张淡色牛皮纸上故意用左手写出来的字迹。  
上面歪歪扭扭地写着：  
圣诞快乐。  
不知何时，泪水已经爬满了他的脸，他环顾四周，温斯顿大声吼叫着，但他已经听不见任何声音，那只黑羽牧鹿踩碎了树枝积雪朝他飞奔而来，与此同时黑暗如同海水将他淹没，一阵轻微的响动之后他又坠入了他的河流之中。

“威尔？威尔？”  
他听见了他的医生的声音。  
“威尔。”  
他看见了他的医生。  
汉尼拔脸上的表情很是关切，他又叫了他一声。他眨眨眼睛，他发现自己坐在医生的壁炉前，炉火正噼里啪啦燃烧着。  
“我睡着了？”他问。  
“一杯白兰地而已。”医生轻声笑了声，指了指他手边的酒杯，“你最近是不是太累了。”  
他按压着自己的太阳穴，头疼欲裂，有什么东西从他脑海里悄悄滑过，他什么也抓不住。他说：“你有阿司匹林吗？”  
医生露出不赞同的神色：“你需要的是睡眠而不是药片。”  
“现在几点了？”他问，抬头看向时钟。  
医生笑了笑：“已经十二点了，威尔。”  
“这是我们一起度过的第一个平安夜。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
威尔抬起头，汉尼拔的笑容在火光的照耀下，显得格外的温暖和亲切。  
他忍着头疼的不适，对着医生露出一个足够真诚足够甜美的笑容：  
“圣诞快乐。”

-Fin-


End file.
